


Five Times Jack Avoided Wearing A Chastity Device, And One Time He Didn't

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Series: Meeting Of The Ways [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, M/M, chastity devices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You said "Try anything once,"' she reminded him. 'So now we're going to try this.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Jack Avoided Wearing A Chastity Device, And One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Chastity Devices' in [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> Not my characters, not making any money from this

  
**Five Times Jack Avoided Wearing A Chastity Device**

1\. 'You're gonna get bored,' he'd insisted, when Jon suggested it. 'Seriously, babe - '...he ran his fingers along his lover's neck, then did it again with his nails dragging over the skin, making Jon gasp - ' - you know _no-one_ fucks you like I do.'

' _Guh_ ,' the surrender's in that little gasp, and they both know it. 'You're probably right. OK, forget it. Stupid idea, really.'

  
2\. 'If you wish to remain on our planet, you must wear one of these.' It's pretty enough, chrome and elegant, pleasing if you have a medical kink, and he might have agreed, except that the next sentence the official said was, 'We have no wish for you to spread your human diseases among us. We are a pure colony.'

'Actually,' snapped Jack, becasue nothing will make him dig his heels in like bigotry, and he knows damn well humans are scapegoated for spontaneous biology on this planet. 'I'm clean. And since when does being human mean you deliberately go round passing on Alabastrian Syphilis?'

'Nevertheless,' the official had insisted.

So Jack had seduced the medic who was meant to be attaching the thing, and got away without having to wear one, and had a safe but entertaining five weeks with the Alabastrians, who, it turned out, were not very pure at all. In a good way.

  
3\. ' _No way_ do I wear anything that fell through the Rift,' he'd said, eyes wide, because this is Emily Holroyd who's suggesting it, and she's notably weird about testing future-tech on anything handy.

And it's clearly future-tech, he'd place it at about 38th century, beautifully designed and elegant and clearly - once upon a time - the last word in chastity devices. But then, once upon a time, so were locking iron rings with inward-pointing spikes, and he wouldn't wear one of those either, especially not on the say-so of Emily Holroyd.

'Well it's hardly going to kill you, Captain, is it?' she'd said, as if that made it totally all right.

'That's not the point!' He's furious. This is yet another manifestation of Torchwood's thinly veiled dislike for the fact that he's not Victorian-level prudish about sex, and he can barely bite back his outrage.

'Oh, very well,' she'd said, with a nasty barbed "if-you're-too-much-of-a-coward" tone in her voice. 'Put it in the vaults.'

So the device got a **Use: UNKNOWN** label and a place in the archives.

  
4\. 'I don't really do them,' he'd said.

'My god - have I found a kink you don't have?' Ianto asked.

'Look - you want me to behave, just - ask me to, and I will. You don't have to get fancy with equipment.'

'Really?' Ianto asked - he'd been eyeing up this very cute cage, leather with metal rings, that appealled to his sense of neatness. And would be immensely fun for teasing.

'Really.' Jack had looked hard into his eyes, saying without words _I love you_. Right now - as they put themselves back together, the three of them, half a team coping with each day as it arrives - he needs to be close to Ianto, and if that means a spell of monogamy, he's more than happy to do it. 'You just have to ask.'

  
5\. Sonic-locking chastity device - minimalist, in terms of material, and really elegant, in its way, and it would be pretty solid, except that Jack's an expert at palming things out of people's inner pockets while they're distracted, and he happens to know that if you nuzzle the Doctor's neck like _this_ , he gets really, really distracted.

Conning the Doctor has never been the problem.

  
 **And One Time He Didn't**

'That was cheating,' she'd said.

Handcuffs, a bit of good old-fashioned bondage rope, ice. She was doing this thoroughly, and he could struggle any way he liked, he wasn't going anywhere.

'You know he wasn't going to leave it on you for long.'

'Ri-ver...'

'You said "Try anything once,"' she reminded him. 'So now we're going to try this.'

She put the key in her pocket, smiled that sweet, bad-girl smile at him. He almost growled.

'How long do I have to do this for?' he asked, knowing that whatever length of time she said, he'd do it. As a point of pride, to show her he's tougher than she thinks.

'As long as I feel like,' she said. 'Maybe a week?'

'Fine,' he said, tipping his chin up a fraction, determined. 'A week.'

She leaned over to kiss him.

This is going to be torment. It must just be because he can't escape and he knows it, that the sort of kiss they share many times a day feels so unbearably, illicitly good right now.

She's got him interested in a new kink. That shouldn't even be possible - he thought he'd run out of new experiences after living so long. No-one else could have made this work for him. But in River Song, Jack had met his match.

END  



End file.
